Theseus's Ring
by john-watsons-moustache
Summary: Gaia wants to steal Theseus's Ring to gain more power, of course. When Rachael gives and unasked prophecy Chiron sends Newbie Alex Ruiz, Leo, Jason, and Piper to get it. But the quest is more than just about the ring. MORE ON INSIDE!


**Gaia wants to steal Theseus's Ring to gain more power, of course. When Rachael gives and unasked prophecy Chiron sends Newbie Alex Ruiz, Leo, Jason, and Piper to get it. But the quest is more than just about the ring. Alex has been having these weird dreams she has no idea what they mean. Plus they burden of just finding about the gods. She also has to try to figure out what's going on with her mom, who she is, and why she hasn't claimed her yet. But are the wolves up to something more, and why hasn't Gaia shown any sign?**

**Hey peoples of da Fanfiction. This is a rewrite of The Unknown Demigod. They is a few things different though. Well no need to listen to me babble read on.**

_1. The Campfire_

I heard the leaves crunch under my feet. I had only a little farther to go. _ROAR_! It's close; I just hoped I could far enough. The trees shaded the setting sun so it was darker and harder to see. "It's no use running pretty girl." It hissed at me. It was really close now. I loaded my bow before it could even blink and shot the arrow at the monster. It yelled in pain but didn't dissolve, like the others did.

It was some weird combination of a man and a lion, and it also shot deadly darts out of its tail. I kept running though; he was probably right no use running just kill him but it was so close now. I shot another arrow and hit his eye. I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard voices and they were close. Just then the manticore through me back.

I hit a tree five yards away. My back ached and my vision went blurry, but I got back up and kept running. I saw something up ahead but I couldn't make it out. Something large stood up by a tree. I turned around and shot my last arrow. It hit the monsters and he dissolved.

I turn back around and saw there were kids my age and younger all around. I walked ahead and saw a golden mat. I don't know why they would hang a golden mat on a tree, but they did. The Large thing I saw earlier was a Dragon. "Who are you?" a girl with stringy brown hair growled at me. "A-Alex." I stuttered to her. "So who is your parent?" a curly brown headed asked me. "Pedro. Pedro Ruiz," I answered.

My dad was Spanish and had a deep tan which was odd because I was supper light. "No he means your godly parent," said a girl that had chocolate brown hair unevenly chopped but was oddly really pretty. "_God?_" I said. "Oh, no dip Sherlock," said a dude who look like curly head only a few inches taller. "Guys stop crowding around her she must not know," said a girl with blonde curly hair and a sad look in her grey eyes, "Come with me, I'll take you to Chiron." And turned and walked away.

I had to run to catch up with her. Why'd she tell them not to confuse me then mention some random dude named Chiron. _Yeah_, real help on not confusing me. "Who's Chiron?" I asked her. "The activities director." She said not looking at me. "Oh, yeah, that explains a lot." I say sarcastically. "You find out when you get there." The girl sounded like she wanted to snap at me but she didn't.

I looked down at my dirt covered boots. I probably looked awful. My band shirt was covered in mud you probably couldn't see the orange anymore, my jeans were ripped on the knees, and my face was smudged with dried blood. My shoulder length hair was matted and tangled, it seemed almost straight which was odd because my hair was always this weird combination of wavy and curly. My hair kinda pissed me off that it couldn't decide to be curly or wavy, and don't get me started when it's humid. Not that I care how I look.

We walk up to a blue four story house. I almost trip over my feet because a horse-y-man-y-thing-y walked up to us. "Annabeth, who is this?". "Chiron this is Alex," Annabeth said. "Well, Alex I'm Chiron, and this is Annabeth daughter of Athena." He said to me. "Athena? Like the Greek god?"

"Yes, everyone here is, well, a child of a god. And so are you, or you wouldn't have been able to pass the boarder." He said to me. I didn't know what to say I just got here and it was a lot to take in. First the crazy dream, then the monsters, now Greek gods! It was to over whelming I wanted to run away right then and there.

"First we need to figure of who you parent is. I see you have a bow and I'm guessing that's a band shirt?" he said. "Yeah, but really don't like band." I said. "So why are you in it then?" Annabeth asked. "_Well_, it's kinda a long story, but let's just say me and my dad made a deal." I said remembering it.

"So your dad is a mortal?" "Yeah, useless he's secretly a girl." I grin at my perverted idea. "Well Miss Ruiz I don't know who it is." "You'll probably be claimed at the bonfire tonight." Annabeth said finally speaking up. "Claimed?" I look at her puzzled.

"Claimed is when your godly parent gives you a sign that you're their child." She explained. "Oh," I said feeling awkward again. "Annabeth why don't you show Alex around. And give her some new clothes." He said to her. She pressed her lips together, "Fine." She said flatly and went off, with me following her.

"So that's Camp Half Blood." Annabeth said after the tour. "Wow," was all I could say. "So, is there anything you want to know? " she said to me. "Um, how much time do we have?" she grins at that statement. "No, seriously it can get all confusing." "Well, I guess to start about the gods. How are they still around?" "They are immortal so they never disappeared. After Greece fell they sort of adapted to other cultures. There is Greek influence everywhere. There's an eagle on the dollar bill." She explained.

"What does the eagle have to do with Greece?" "It's the animal of Zeus." "Okay, so they just come down here and have bow chicka wow wow with people?" "Yeah, they do. They did it in the Myths, too. Do you think they'd give up a thousand year habit?" "No, I guess not. So how do the mortals not know?" I ask.

"It's the mist. It hind these thinks of things. Some mortals, like our Oracle Rachael, are gifted and can see through the mist." "What's and Oracle?" "And Oracle gives prophecies." "Oh," I still a little confused on that part why would they need prophecies. "Why do you need prophecies?" "To warn us, or give quests." "What's with the golden mat on the tree?" ""One delayed question, who's Zeus?" "Uh, did you not have Latin or some kind of Geography?" "I had World History, but I kinda fell asleep." I shrug.

"I'm going to talk to Chiron to get your Greek Lessons with me. That's just-it's just not good for a demigod not to know about what they're dealing with." Annabeth said, shaking her head. "Sorry I was tired. I'm more of a night owl, and that class was first period." I try to defend myself.

"Come on I have some extra clothes it in Athena's cabin." She said walking into a grey building with an owl on the front. I followed her in. On the inside it had a bunch of desks and blue prints everywhere a huge map hung on one of the walls. On the back wall were about twelve bunks. "Here's some soap and shampoo. If you want you can use Athena's private bathroom." She said handing me the clothes, shampoo and soap, then pointed to a door. "Oh thanks," I said her. I scrubbed all the dirt off myself. Washed my hair till it was untangled and smooth. I put my hair back into a messy bun and the put on the orange t-shirt that read **Camp Half Blood** in bold letters on the front. Khaki shorts that are a little too big on me and laced up the tennis shoes she gave me. I walked out, "Hey do you have a belt I can use," I asked her. "Yeah sure." She said tossing me one. "Thanks," I buckled it. "Come on Lunch's in five minutes." She said leading me to an open pavilion.

Everyone was already there. "Alex come. You need sit at the main table." Chiron told me. I sat next to a kid my age maybe a year younger dressed in all black. He had black hair and olive skin. The food was the best I had in years, though they made me give a little a way for a sacrifice to the gods. "So you a kid of Hades?" the kid finally said something. I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not claimed yet." "Oh you're probably a child of Apollo. You were wicked with those arrows." He said. "Ahhhhh, it was nothing," I brushed it off.

"Hi, I'm Nico." He told me. "I'm Alex," I said. "Isn't that a guy name?" he said looking at me puzzlely. "Not if your first name if Alexa." I replied. "So why don't you go by Alexa?" "Because I hate that name." I said more than a little annoyed. "O-kay then," he said dropping the conversation. After supper there was a camp fire. They sang strange songs. The camp fire changed colors depending on the mood of the campers. I didn't get any sign from my parent, I hope that wasn't bad. "Don't forget capture the flag tomorrow. And get a good night's rest. Everyone dismissed!" Chiron said.

I weaved my way through the crowd to catch up with Chiron. "Chiron!" I yelled but he didn't answer. "Chiron!" I yelled again. "Oh, Alex what do you need?" he asked. "A place to sleep." I said to him. "What do you mean?" he looked at me questionly. "I didn't get claimed yet." I said to him. "Umm. . .," He looked around, "Come with me to the Big House." He told me. I had to sleep on the couch in the living room with an animal head looking down at me. The creepiest and the most uncomfortable place to sleep, but somehow I fell asleep.

**Okay hope you guys like it :D. They rest is just random stuff we do it on deviantArt so the last stuff is not really that important.**

**Mood: Board -_-**

**Reading: City Of Ash **

**Listening to: Any Fun, Coconut Records**

**Watching: Avatar The Last Air Bender **

**Eating: Pasta**

**Drinking: Twist up**


End file.
